Happily Ever After
by soccergal21
Summary: When Cato and Clove volenteer for the Hunger Games, their future is questioned. Cato wants Clove to know how much he cares about her with a little suprise. But will the other tributes feelings about Cato and Clove change their fate? Alternative Endning
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first Fan Fiction, and I chose to do a Clato story because I believe they we meant to be together. Right? So I hope you like it. ~ soccergal21**

Happily Ever After

Chapter 1: The Reaping

In district 1 the names of the tributes for the 74th Hunger Games were picked in a quiet manner. "Our girl tribute is Glimmer! And our boy tribute is . . ."

"I volunteer!" Marvel, a boy from District 1, yelled to the stage.

The two confident tributes shook hands and silently walked into the building. They then boarded the train with their mentors.

Glimmer is a very pretty and smart girl. She had many friends, and boys who wanted to date her, but she was always waiting for that perfect someone.

Marvel is a tall boy who had a taste for violence, but a soft side. And just like Glimmer he was waiting for someone with the same interests as himself.

* * *

In district 2, families were celebrating that their kids weren't going into the Hunger Games. All families accept the two tributes, Clove and Cato's, families.

The two tributes have been training ever sense they were 8 years old. The families said goodbye to their children with tears running down their smooth faces. Clove and Cato knew two tributes could win. So they both said "Don't worry we will come back without a scratch."

Clove is a girl who always dreamed of being in the Hunger Games. All she ever does is train for her dream. She slept with a knife and is Cato's best friend. Clove's parents died in an uprising when she was 5. But she hopes she can win the games just for her parents.

Cato is a strong, single minded boy who volunteered for the games because he believes he can win easily. He has a mother, father, and a sister. He knows he can win the Hunger Games for his fantastic family.

These four tributes are called careers because the have been training all their lives. All of their families said good luck, and believe me they are going to need it.

* * *

In District 1 Marvel and Glimmer were in separate rooms saying bye to their families and closest friends. When they we done, before they had to board the train, Marvel asked the peacekeeper "Can I see Glimmer?"

"Who?" The peacekeeper replied without looking at Marvel.

"Uh . . . The tribute."

"Which one?"

"The District 1 girl, duh."

"No."

"Please I have to see her now!" The peacekeeper lead Marvel into Glimmers room without saying anything. When Marvel was pushed into the room Glimmer ran to him and hugged him until he couldn't breathe.

"Marvel it is so good to see you! I don't want to be in the Hunger Games anymore." Glimmer said with tears running down her face.

"Why? We have been planning this day for . . . forever." Marvel said looking at Glimmer, looking at her beautiful eyes and hair. Marvel loved the way she looked when she cried.

Then a peacekeeper came in and grabbed Marvel and took him out of the room.

"MARVEL!" Glimmer yelled.

* * *

In District 2 Cato and Clove were saying goodbye to their families, but because Cato is on the good side of his district he was let into Cloves room. When he entered her room Clove just stood there, looking out the window.

"Clove . . ." Clove walked over to Cato and looked up at him with a smile. He smiled back, but with a confused smile.

"Don't say anything. We volunteered and we will win, got it?" Clove said. Cato smiled then picked her up in his arms, and pulled her into a kiss.

**Sorry it was sort of long but I had to describe it ALL. So please review it is what keeps me going. Thanks ~ soccergal21**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I know it's only been like a day, but I wanted to upload this chapter. Also thanks clato4ever7 for the review! ~soccergal21**

Chapter 2: The Train

The district one train was quiet except for one cabin . . . Glimmer's. Glimmer was crying so hard because she missed her family and was having second thoughts about the games.

There was a faint knock on the door. "Open up it's me." Marvel said to his best friend, but Glimmer didn't answer. "Come on Glimmy, I just want to talk." Still no answer.

Then the door swung open and Glimmer started yelling, "I NEED SOME TIME ALONE!" Glimmer yelled.

"I know you already want to go home, but we are in these games because we know we can win," He poked her heart, "In there." Marvel always knew wanted to say and when to say it.

"Just go Marvel." Glimmer said angrily.

"Fine. Dinner is in an hour and then we should watch the other reaping's." Marvel said softly. He has always had a crush on Glimmer, but Glimmer was too blind to see. Glimmer just saw Marvel as a friend . . . a best friend but nothing more.

* * *

In the district two train was slightly happier. Cato and Clove sat together in Cato's room. "Do you think we can win?" Clove asked after laughing so hard from Cato's jokes.

"I know we can win. Two tributes will win and they will be us." He replied.

"Really?"

"Of course. We always got the best training scores back home." It was true Clove has always been handy with a knife and Cato was a master with a sword. "That doesn't mean anything; we will be competing against people from other districts." Clove said.

"What do you think; District 12 is going to kill us?" Cato said, then started to laugh. Soon after Clove started laughing. The sat there in silence for a while. Then Cato said "Clove there is something I need to tell you . . ." But Clove cut him off with a kiss. At first Cato was surprised, but then we went with in and they stayed kissing for a long time. Finally Clove broke the kiss. "Okay now go." Clove said with a smile.

Cato pulled out a velvet box. "Will you marry me?"

**Sorry it's a little short but please review! ~soccergal21**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I want to thank Ilovechocolate821, 14hpgirl19, and LiveForMex3. I hope you like this chapter. ~soccergal21**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Remake Center

The district 1 train arrived at The Capitol, and Marvel and Glimmer rushed to the window to see the fantastic view. When they heard the people cheering their names Marvel and Glimmer started to wave and smile to make a great impression at their future sponsors. The two of them felt two hands on their shoulders and they jumped in fright.

"Chill, it is just us. When wanted to tell you we are getting off the train to go to the remake center." Their mentor, Gloss, said.

"What is the remake center?" Marvel asked raising an eyebrow.

"It is where you will meet your prep team so they can make you beautiful." Their other mentor, Cashmere, said with a smile.

"Oh my favorite part!" Glimmer said with excitement.

The four of them exited the train and entered the remake center, and Glimmer heard the people say "That Glimmer is cute," and "Glimmer will be useful in the arena." Glimmer flipped her hair and said "I know I am," with a smile.

"What Glimmy?" Marvel asked with confusion.

"Oh Marvel you are so cute when you are confused." Glimmer joked, and Marvel blushed.

* * *

When the District 2 train entered the station the people were screaming their names louder than District 1. But instead of smiling or waving Clove and Cato put on their best evil smirks and looked at the oddly dressed Capitol people. The crowd went CRAZY. Soon after Clove and Cato's mentors, Embroria and Brutus, told them they need to get off the train to go to the remake center.

"Ugh." Clove and Cato said in unison. Both of them hate to get dressed up, but they will do anything to get as many sponsors as possible. That won't be a problem for the two amazing tributes.

As they got off the train two peacekeepers guided them to the remake center. The couple was put into a room to wait for their prep team. When Cato was sure no one could see them he took Clove's hand and said "Are you ready to become even more beautiful than you are now?"

"Aw that's so sweet, but NO! I hate getting dressed up!" Clove replied.

"It won't be that bad."

"It will be worse for me than you." They both smiled and Clove planted a kiss on Cato's lips. Soon after Clove broke the kiss and hugged him, and he was happy to have her in his arms. They stayed like this for a while not wanting it to end. When they heard the door knob rattle they quickly parted apart and pretended to talk like friends. Then three men and women came in with big smiles. When they saw Clove and Cato they grew even wider. Then Cato and Clove saw the six holding make-up they both knew it was their prep team.

"Hi Clove, I'm June your head stylist and this is George and Ivy, and we are your prep team!" June said with excitement.

"And Cato, I am Brad your head stylist, and this is Tom and Julia." Brad said with more excitement than June. Brad and June grabbed Cato and Clove's wrists and put them in two different rooms, next to each other, to look stunning.

* * *

After being waxed, given a haircut, and put make-up on June and Brad pushed Cato and Clove into a hallway. Soon after Jason and Emily, Marvel and Glimmer's head stylists, pushed them into the same hallway. The four tributes looked at each other. Glimmer saw Cato's face and thought "He's a cute one. Looks like I will be getting a boyfriend in these games." Clove looked at Glimmer with an evil smirk knowing Glimmer likes Cato. And Marvel looked at Glimmer, also knowing she likes Cato, with a hurt look on his face. Marvel now knows who is first kill will be . . . Cato.

* * *

**I hate that I have to make Cato Marvel's next kill. Please, please, please review! ~soccergal21**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about updating again today but I had all of these amazing ideas and I didn't want to forget them, so here is chapter 4. ~soccergal21**

* * *

Chapter 4: Opening Ceremonies

Cato and Clove arrived at the training center to go to the opening ceremonies. They were dressed like Greek gods because their district was Masonry. Cato's outfit showed off his huge muscles, and Clove's showed out her amazing figure. Then Marvel and Glimmer showed up, and Cato and Clove thought they looked stupid! District 1 is the Luxury district and Glimmer had a GIANT head piece on her head that had too many pink feathers to count. Marvel was wearing a pink suit that made him look like a girl which made Cato laugh. Lastly the district 12 tributes, Katniss and Peeta, came in wearing black suits that covered their entire body. All tributes got onto their chariots and they started moving into the grand hallway in front of President Snow's mansion.

"Ready to go?" Marvel asked Glimmer trying to hold her hand.

"Always." She replied while looking at Cato, so instead of Marvel putting on a happy smile he put on a sad frown, but the crowd cheered anyway.

Next was District 2 and Cato and Clove, again, put on evil smirks and the crowd, again, went WILD. They kept their hands hidden so they could hold hands. The crowd wouldn't stop cheering Clove and Cato's names, until Katniss and Peeta came out.

"Why are they cheering _their_ names?" Clove asked Cato with a mad expression.

Cato looked at the big screen and Katniss and Peeta were on fire. Is that possible? "Look," Cato pointed to the screen, "They're on fire. Ugh they are so stupid." All of the chariots stopped in front of Snow's mansion, and Snow gave a long speech about the Hunger Games. Cato nudged Clove and he rolled his eyes. Clove did her best to hide her laugh. Then all of the chariots went back into the training center.

All tributes except Clove and Cato were talking to each other about the games. Clove and Cato stormed to the elevator and hit the number 2. They went to their floor and ran to their own rooms. When Cato was sure no one else was on the floor she slipped into Clove's room. Clove was throwing knives at the wall, and usually Cato would calm her down but he wanted to do the same.

"What are we going to do about 12?" Cato finally asked, but Clove didn't stop throwing knives.

"Kill them." Clove replied quickly.

"When?"

"The Hunger Games, stupid," Clove saw Cato's face and realized what she just said, "Sorry I didn't mean it, I . . ." Clove didn't know what to say.

"I know it's fine."

"It shouldn't be that hard to kill them, I mean did you see them, they didn't look strong. Well as strong as you."

"And you."

"Funny, I'm being serious." There was a knock on the door, and a familiar voice. "Lights out you two!" It was Brutus. The two looked at the clock and it was midnight. Cato kissed Clove on the forehead and left the room saying "See you in the morning."

* * *

Cato woke up with a freighted look on his face.

"CATO! CATO!" He heard Clove scream from next door. He got out of bed as quickly as possible thinking she was in trouble. The door flung open and Clove woke up startled.

"Clove are you okay?" He said.

"Yeah why?"

"You were screaming my name. Bad dream?"

"Yeah, 12 was killing me." Cato walked over to her bed and slipped under the covers. He grabbed Clove and held her tightly. He kissed her forehead and said "It's okay, you're okay." Soon Clove and Cato were both asleep and they stayed hugging each other all night.

* * *

**AAAAAWWWWW so cute! Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! ~soccergal21**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry again for updating in the same day but I am really bored so I got to update chapter 4 and 5 today. Forgive me! ~soccergal21**

* * *

Chapter 5: Training

"DISTRICT 1 BOY!" A peacekeeper yelled to the tributes. Marvel stood up and walked into the training center for his individual training. All tributes were talking so Clove and Cato started talking to each other too.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Clove said with nerves.

"You're going to be fine! You are the best knife thrower I have ever known." Cato stated.

"Can I use some of your tricks?"

"Of course."

"What about 12?"

"The game makers will be drunk by the time they get to 9." Clove noticed Glimmer sliding next to Cato, and Clove was furious. Clove jumped up and tackled Glimmer to the ground. "If only I had my knives you would be gone right here right now." Clove spit at Glimmer. Cato would've let Clove hurt Glimmer, but he saw a peacekeeper come his way. So he grabbed Clove by the back of her shirt and pulled her up back into her seat.

"DISTRICT 1 GIRL!" The peacekeeper yelled.

"I'm sorry Cato. I just can't stand her! She's just so perky!" Clove said when Glimmer left and Cato just laughed.

10 minutes passed and the peacekeeper came back and yelled "DISTRICT 2 BOY!" Cato stood up and Clove grabbed his wrist and said "Good luck, kill those dummies." Cato smiled then left.

* * *

Clove sat there alone for a long time. "I bet he is doing that ceiling trick." She thought.

It was true, in the training center Cato was hanging head first from the ceiling with a sword in his hands. He somehow got his feet untangled and did a flip in midair. Then when he landed he slashed his sword into six dummies in four seconds. Out of the corner of his eyes Cato saw the game makers nod approvingly. He was about ready to jump up and grab the ropes on the ceiling, but the head game maker, Seneca Crane, said "You are dismissed."

Cato nodded and smiled as he walked out of the training center.

* * *

"DISTRICT 2 GIRL!" The peacekeeper yelled. Clove sighed an stood up acting like she had confidence, but she didn't.

She entered the training center thinking of Cato. The game makers gave her the signal to start, and she bolted to the knives station. She threw ten knives at the same dummy and hit the bulls eye for all of them, she never misses. Clove then went to the rope that went all the way up to the ceiling. She climbed to the top with twelve knives in her hand, and she started swinging the rope. She jumped off the rope "falling" to the ground. When she was halfway down she threw all twelve knives and they all hit the bulls eye, and before she hit the ground she did a back flip just to show off.

"You are dismissed." Seneca said. Clove nodded much like Cato and when she got out of the training center she bolted to her and Cato's floor, where Cato told her to meet him after her training.

* * *

**All I can say is please review! ~soccergal21**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thank you so much ImagineDreamForever for the amazing review! This chapter took me a while to write, and I am trying to write longer chapters. So tell me what you think. ~soccergal21 **

* * *

Chapter 6: Scores, Anger, and Love at First Sight

Clove ran to Cato's room after her training. She kicked the door open with excitement. "How do you think you did?" Clove said with a huge smile.

"Great. How about you?" Cato smiled.

"Pretty good."

"Pretty good? Come on you are way better than _pretty good_." Clove sat on Cato's bed next to him.

"What do you think your score will be?" Clove said after a couple minutes of silence.

"I don't know. It's too soon to tell." The door swung open and the two looked at the door where Brutus was standing. He said "Time to watch the scores."

"Already? I just got here." Clove asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's already seven PM." Brutus said pointing to the clock. Cato and Clove both looked at the clock at the same time with excitement ready to see their amazing scores.

* * *

Marvel and Glimmer were sitting next to each other with Gloss next to Glimmer and Cashmere next to Marvel. All eyes were glued to the TV screen. Then Caesar Flickerman, the Hunger Games host, came on the screen.

"Today was the individual training for all tributes," he began "Now we start with District 1," Marvel's picture came on screen. "Here is Marvel with a score of . . . 9." Cashmere gave Marvel a hug, then looked back at the screen. Glimmer's picture came up next. "Here is Glimmer with a score of . . . 9." Gloss gave Glimmer a warm hug. Marvel and Glimmer looked at each other with warm smiles.

"Nice job." Marvel told Glimmer.

"You too." Glimmer replied with a smile. Glimmer turned back to the TV, but out of the corner on her eye she saw Marvel staring at her. _Does he like me? No he doesn't. Does he? Even if he does I don't like him back, right? Right. He is just a friend. Oh come on Glimmer, you do like him. But what about Cato? Oh right he's with that idiot Clove. I guess I could date Marvel, unless Clove somehow dies then Cato will be mine. Who am I kidding? I can't kill Clove, Cato is always protecting her. Marvel it is. _Glimmer thought.

* * *

Embroria and Brutus sat on the couch watching the District 1 scores, waiting for Clove and Cato's scores. While Cato and Clove were in the back part of the room so no one could see Cato hold Clove in his arms.

"Okay here are your scores." Embroria said. Cato's picture came up.

"Now we have Cato from District 2 with a score of . . . 10." Caesar said. Clove looked up at Cato and Cato bent down to give Clove a kiss. Then Clove's picture came up. "Also from District 2 we have Clove with a score of . . . 10." Without saying anything Cato picked Clove up (marriage style) and kissed her. When he finally put her down they both saw a sight they never wanted to see. Brutus was kissing Embroria on the couch!

"EEWW GROSS! Get a room!" Cato said to them laughing. Embroria and Brutus stopped kissing and their faces turned red with embarrassment. Oddly enough the scores went by quickly; they were already on District 12. Peeta's face came on the screen.

"Our last boy tribute, from District 12, is Peeta with a score of . . . 8." Then Katniss's face came up on the screen. "Last but certainly not least Katniss, also from District 12, with a score of . . . 11." Clove as so mad she grabbed a knife from the dinner table and threw it at the TV, and because she never missed it hit the TV. Cato was also very mad too! He ran to the TV, picked it up and threw it across the room. Embroria would've let them keep going but Brutus yelled "STOP IT! GO TO YOUR ROOMS AND STRAIGHT TO BED! . . . NOW! Clove and Cato walked to their rooms trying to hide how scared they were.

* * *

When all of the scores were over Glimmer and Marvel were in shock by District 12's scores. Cashmere and Gloss left to go to bed, and Marvel and Glimmer also left to go to their rooms. Except when Glimmer got to her room she didn't go in it. She went into Marvel's room. "Oh hey Glimmy." Marvel said startled by Glimmer being there. Marvel sat on the edge of his bed obviously trying to act cool in front of Glimmer. Glimmer didn't say anything, but she sat next to Marvel and held his hand. Marvel stared at their hands in shock. "Uh Glimmer what are you doing?" He said.

"Oh silly me, I'm sorry I didn't know what I was doing." She said trying to make herself blush.

"Uh it's fine, I think. Glimmer there is something I need to tell you. Glimmer, I have liked you for a long time now and . . ." He started but Glimmer cut him off with a kiss.

"I know." Glimmer said. "Just kiss me."

* * *

When Clove was sure that her mentors were asleep her silently slipped into Cato's room. "Cato, Cato are you sleeping?" She whisper, yelled.

"No. Come here." He said. Clove went into Cato's bed as he told her to.

"Tomorrows the big day, but I don't want to go into the arena. You heard what they said in training, only one tribute can win. One, maybe both, will die. So . . ."

Cato cut her off. "Don't say it Clove. We will be the last two standing, and then when we have to I will kill myself."

"No Cato you won't. You have always dreamed of winning these games, and you are not going to kill yourself just for me."

"Yes I will Clove, you deserve to go home and you will.'

"Cato stop that! When we get to the end of the games we'll talk about it. Now we just need to relax and spend our last moments together. Now who will our ally's be?"

"Well I was thinking the two from 4, Marvel, and Glimmer."

"UGH no not Glimmer! She obviously likes you, like A LOT!"

"Then she will be an easier kill for you, right?" Cato smiled. They didn't know how loud they were, but Brutus came in and said "Will you too shut up! Get some sleep the games are tomorrow." He left and didn't even notice that Cato and Clove were in the same bed.

Cato kissed Clove then said "See you in the games. I love you."

"I love you too." Clove replied sleepily.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! Plus if you have any ideas for the story I am all ears! Thanks, soccergal21**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry for the wait. I was away and I didn't have my computer! I want to thank Kkepicness and 14hpgirl19 for the reviews, and I hope you like this chapter. ~soccergal21**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Games

Clove sat in a dark corner of the launch room with a frown. Then June walked into the room, and moved over to Clove. "What's wrong Clove?" June asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Clove replied.

"Is it about the games or Cato?"

"The games and Cato."

"I'm not following."

"I'm going to have to die in the games today . . . for Cato." Clove started to silently cry.

"Sshh don't cry. I am sure you won't have to."

"30 SECONDS." A voice said meaning Clove had to go onto her launch pad to go to the Hunger Games. June hugged Clove tightly then let her go onto her launch pad.

"Good luck Clove." June said trying to hold back her tears. Clove's pad started to move up and she showed no emotion. The pad stopped moving and all twenty-four tributes were on their pads waiting for the games to start. Clove looked at all of the tributes looking for Cato. She was surprised when she saw how many tributes were crying. She finally saw Cato and he was looking right at Clove. He pointed to the cornucopia and Clove knew what he meant.

"59, 58, 57, 56, 55, 54, 53, 52, 51." The voice said. _This is it. Time to show Pamem what you are made of Clove._ She thought.

"49, 48, 47, 46, 45, 44, 43, 42, 41." The rest of the time went by very quickly for Clove. All she was thinking was: _I am going to die . . . for Cato._

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1." The gong rang and all tributes ran off their pads and to the cornucopia except Peeta, Katniss, and Rue. Clove sprinted to where the knives were and grabbed a belt of them. She saw Katniss grab an orange backpack and start to run away but Clove threw a knife, but Katniss used her backpack to block it from hitting her face. Clove was so mad, she sprinted Katniss' way but Katniss was already out of sight. Clove saw Glimmer killing a boy from District 7. _She is so pathetic. _Clove thought. Then Clove saw Marvel killing a boy from 5. She saw many people killing others, but one boy caught her eye: Cato. He was running into the cornucopia to grab a sword and killed a girl from District 3 in the process.

When the bloodbath was over all of the careers stood next to the cornucopia. Cato was trying so hard not to go over to Clove and help her with the cut on her forehead. Then Marvel spoke, "How many are left?" Glimmer was holding his arm, looking at him with her big blue eyes.

"11." Clove replied. Then the boy from District 3 came out of the woods not noticing the careers.

"HEY BOY!" Cato yelled. The boy was scared to death. Cato nudged Clove wanting her to say something.

"Oh um . . ." She took out her knife making her look tough. Cato smiled. "What do you want 3?" Clove barked.

"I, uh, wanted weapons." Cato and Clove stepped closer to the boy. "Before you kill me, maybe I can be useful to your team." She said in a scared tone.

"How useful?" Clove stepped even closer and she put her knife to the 3's throat.

"Well, uh, because my district is power I, uh, can put mines around your food supply so that, uh, no one can take it without getting, uh, blown up." He stuttered.

"I guess he can stay, right Cato?" Clove smiled at Cato.

* * *

The night came closer than the careers thought. "Are you sure?" Marvel asked Cato and Clove.

"Yes we will be watch tonight." Cato said.

"And we will wake you if we need to." Clove added. Marvel and Glimmer went into the tent and 3 was in a tent next to them.

"Are we really alone?" Cato asked.

"For once." Clove smiled. She moved in closer to Cato. In a matter of seconds her head was resting on his shoulder. Soon after his head was rested on Clove's.

"These games are going to be long." Cato smiled. Both heads went up and Clove planted a kiss on Cato's lips.

* * *

**I hope you liked this story and sorry it a little short. Please review! ~soccergal21**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I hope you like this chapter. And again I want to thank Kkepicness and 14hpgirl19 for the reviews. ~soccergal21**

* * *

Chapter 8: Games Day 2

Clove and Cato were awake all night, so Cato told Clove to sleep. She couldn't refuse so she closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. About an hour later she was woken up by a noise coming from the direction of Glimmer and Marvel's tent. Cato and Clove quickly got up to their feet with their backs touching each other: Clove facing the woods and Cato facing the tent. Cato tapped Clove and nodded his head toward the tent and Clove nodded back. They both silently moved toward the tent, and when they we super close Glimmer walked out of the tent yawning. Clove, acting fast, almost slit her throat, but Cato held her by the waist pulling her closer to him.

"OH MY GOD CLOVE! Jealous that I'm better than you." Glimmer smirked. Clove took a step closer to Glimmer holding her knife closer to her throat.

"In your dreams ugly!" Clove barked back. Cato just stood a few yards behind Clove trying to hold back a laugh. Marvel came out of his tent be woken from all of the yelling. His eyes widened when he saw Clove holding a knife to Glimmer's throat.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? CATO, STOP CLOVE FROM KILLING GLIMMER!"

"No way! That's your job!" Cato said holding back a smile. Clove couldn't help but laugh, and when Clove was busy from laughing Glimmer tackled Clove to the ground. Cato lost it; he couldn't just watch his future fiancé being tackled to the ground by Glimmer.

"MARVEL STOP YOUR GIRLFRIEND FROM KILLING MY FIA . . ." He stopped himself, "I MEAN CLOVE!" Cato yelled.

"No way! That's your job!" Marvel said mimicking Cato.

"Ha-ha good one!" Glimmer said looking at Marvel, and Marvel nodded. Clove was going to burst with anger, so she pushed Glimmer off of her and stood up.

"Aw man, Glimmer you need to lose some pounds!" Clove said, and both Cato and Clove laughed. Marvel went over to Glimmer and hugged her. When Marvel broke the hug, Glimmer charged over to Clove almost killing her, but Cato stopped her by pushing her away. He resisted the urge to hug Clove.

"Hey! Look above the trees!" Clove said pointing to the smoke coming from the forest.

"Finally a kill!" Cato exclaimed grabbing Clove's hand and pulling her towards the forest. When she finally got what was going on, Cato let go of her and the two ran to where the smoke was coming from.

"ARE YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS COMING?" Clove yelled to Glimmer and Marvel. Cato and Clove laughed and sprinted into the woods.

The couple reached where the smoke was coming from and the District 6 girl tried to run away, but Clove threw a knife and it hit her in the back. Clove ran to where the girl was and said "Why did you try to run away? We wanted to talk to you, but you're useless now." Clove said stabbing the girl in the stomach killing her. A cannon want off and Cato looked at Clove smiling, and Marvel and Glimmer finally showed up.

"So glad you could join us." Cato said sarcastically. Then the Careers heard a sound that sounded like an explosion coming from their camp.

"What was that?" Glimmer asked.

"An explosion stupid." Clove said to Glimmer before she started running back to camp. Cato was about to run with her, but Marvel stopped him.

"Dude make her shut up." Marvel said.

"Now why would I do that?" Cato replied smiling. Then he sprinted after Clove.

* * *

When Cato and Clove reached their camp they saw something that seemed like a nightmare: all of their supplies were blown up. Then Cato saw the District 3 boy who set up the mines and Cato walked his way.

"This was your plan all along huh?" Cato barked before he snapped the boy's neck. A cannon went of signaling the boy's death and Clove smiled at Cato and he smiled back.

"Who did this?" Glimmer asked.

"Who do you think stupid?" Clove replied looking at Glimmer with an angry expression.

"Cato . . ." Marvel started and Cato knew what Marvel was going to say.

"Shut up Marvel!' Cato snapped back.

"Is someone going to tell me who did this?" Glimmer asked.

"12." Cato and Clove said in unison. They both looked at each other and went into the same tent going to bed.

Before Cato entered he said "It's your turn to keep watch." To Marvel and Glimmer.

* * *

Cato lied down and Clove was about to lay down too, but Cato stopped her.

"What?" She asked sleepily.

"I have a present for you." Cato smiled. Clove's eyes widened when she saw Cato pull the engagement ring he gave to her the first night on the train.

"How did you bring that in here?" Clove asked.

"Brad let me."

"What you told him?"

"No he overheard us talking about it. Here, put it on." Cato slipped the ring on Clove's finger, and Clove gave him a kiss.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Cato smiled. He laid down and Clove did too resting her head on his chest, and the couple went to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter! Please, please, please review! ~soccergal21**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! I am very sorry that the order of events weren't right. I am trying my best. Also thank you to: Kkepicness, Jaide00, 14hpgirl19, and clato4ever7 for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter! ~soccergal21**

* * *

Chapter 9: Everything Goes Downhill

Clove woke up in Cato's arms. She smiled then looked up at Cato only to find out that he is wide awake. "What are you doing up?" She asked.

"Chill," He said laughing, "I've only been up for a couple of minutes."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked tired and you are so cute when you're sleeping." Clove smiled followed by Cato. Clove sat up and Cato pulled her into a kiss.

"What was that for?" Clove said smiling.

"No reason." He got up on his feet and offered his hand to help Clove up. The couple went out of the tent and saw Glimmer and Marvel sleeping. "Watch this," Cato nudged Clove, "HEY WHY ARE YOU TWO SLEEPING?" Glimmer and Marvel woke up startled by Cato's loud voice.

"We were just resting our – well we didn't mean – oh." Glimmer started with a frown.

"It's fine – sort of." Clove said.

"How many are left?" Marvel asked rubbing his head.

"Us, 5, the 11's, and 12's." Clove replied. "Speaking of 12 . . ."

"Let's go." Cato said running towards the woods with Clove next to him.

"Ugh I hate running." Glimmer said. Marvel just laughed and pulled Glimmer, by the wrist, towards the woods.

* * *

Cato and Clove stopped running to look around the area, and saw something in a tree that was too big to be a bird. Cato nudged Clove and pointed to it. "12?" Clove whispered.

"Hopefully." Cato whispered back and took out his sword, and Clove took out a small knife with a **very **sharp point. The couple smiled then frowns when they heard Marvel and Glimmer's loud footsteps coming toward them. "HEY LOOK ITS 12!" Glimmer yelled stupidly.

"Who's there?" Katniss asked obviously being woken up by Glimmer.

"Nice job stupid you woke her up." Clove barked. Marvel gave Cato a _Make Her Shut Up _look, and Cato just looked away. Clove and Cato ran to the base of the tree Katniss was in. "Hey 12! Nice tree you're in." Cato said.

"Thanks Cato, it is nice isn't it?" Katniss smiled which made Cato and Clove's smile fade. Cato started to climb the tree, frustrated by Katniss' response. Marvel and Glimmer went next to Clove and started to cheer on Cato. Clove gave him the most support, obviously, but when she saw him grab the wrong branch and fall to the ground her heart stopped thinking that would be the end. She let out a sigh when Cato started to get up and Clove extended a hand to help. Cato was furious so he grabbed Glimmer's bow and an arrow and shot it at Katniss, but missed.

"Oh come on Cato I can shoot better than that." Marvel smirked.

"I'd like to see you try." Cato said back. "Well you can't stay up there all night 12!" Cato yelled motioning Clove to sit down next to him.

"Uh what are we doing?" Glimmer asked still standing.

"We're staying the night so that if 12 tries to leave we can kill her stu-"Clove started but was interrupted by Marvel.

"Stop calling her stupid!" He snapped. Cato and Clove laughed at how he was furious.

"I have been waiting for that the entire games." Clove said still laughing.

* * *

Morning finally came and Cato was the first to wake up, but he didn't like what he saw. Tracker Jackers were swarming all around the careers. "EVERYONE GET UP!" Cato yelled to his allies. Marvel and Glimmer got up but Clove didn't. He couldn't leave her to die so her picked her up and put her over her shoulder and ran to the lake back at their camp, closely followed by Marvel. Cato threw Clove into the water and jumped in as did Marvel. When the three heads finally came up from the water Marvel started to worry. "Where's Glimmer?" They all looked around for Glimmer but finally knew where she was when the heard a loud, high pitched scream. "GLIMMER!" Marvel yelled and ran back to the woods. Cato and Clove were about to follow him but stopped running when they heard a cannon signaling Glimmer's death.

"Now I regret calling her stupid." Clove said with a frown.

* * *

Night finally came but Marvel hadn't come back yet. "Do you think he is going to find that little girl, the one who showed 12 the nest?" Clove asked Cato.

"Most likely. I mean he loved her." He responded. Cato got up to put another branch in the fire. When he sat down next to Clove she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm starting to get worried." Clove said.

"He's strong; he will come back any second now." Cato's mouth opened to say something else but was cut off by the sound of a cannon quickly followed by another one. The anthem played quickly after the second cannon, showing that Glimmer, Marvel, and Rue died today. Clove's jaw dropped, shocked that her "friend" died. "And then there were two." Cato said trying to lighten the mood.

"Do you think Marvel killed 11 – I mean Rue?" Clove asked trying to be nice to the tributes that die.

"Wait did you just call Rue by her real name?" Cato asked.

"I'm trying to be nice to the dead." Clove replied happy with herself.

"Good luck with that." Clove glared at Cato. "Kidding!" Clove and Cato started to laugh.

"So what do we do now?" Clove asked.

"Stay alive." Cato responded with a quiet laugh.

"Really? I didn't know that!"

"I am sensing some sarcasm in your voice." The couple started to laugh.

'I'm serious Cato; we don't have any food or weapons."

"ATTENTION ALL REMAINING TRIBUTES!" Seneca Crane said. "AFTER THINKING IT THROUGH, THERE IS A RULE CHANGE." Cato and Clove looked at each other with confused looks. "NOW TWO TRIBUTES, IF THEY ARE FROM THE SAME DISTRICT, CAN WIN. GOOD LUCK TRIBUTES AND HAPPY HUNGER GAMES!"

"Do you know what this means?" Cato said still looking at Clove.

"We can both go home!" Clove exclaimed. Cato picked Clove up at spun her around very excited at the news.

"We can both go home." Cato repeated in Clove's ear.

* * *

**I really hoped you like it! Please review and if you have any suggestions please tell me! Thanks! ~soccergal21**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but I was on vacation. Thank you so much to 14hpgirl19, Kkepicness, and ImagineDreamForever. And all of the people who flowed me and my story and favorite me and my story: 14hpgirl19, Catlover343, Clato4ever7, Cookiecrazy224, ImagineDreamForvever, Jaide00, JIM POVOLO IS MY MAN, Kkepicness, koyamon – lover, kyprincess, mockingjay200, toadettrocks15, wetstar, kennie t, km.6000, LiveForMex3, and Mary 24798. I hope you like this chapter! ~soccergal21**

* * *

Chapter 10: Tragedy Strikes

Cato and Clove slept like babies that night. The couple was super happy they could both go home and have a life together. Cato's eyes shot open when he heard a stick break outside the tent. He quickly got up and pulled out his sword, and silently walked towards the opening of the tent. When he thinks he is close enough to the opening he slashes the tent to get out, and to his surprise he saw Clove climbing a tree trying to get a squirrel that ran up it. "What are you doing?" He asked smiling.

"Huh?" Clove asked startled by his voice, and she lost her balance and fell out of the tree. Cato started running to where he thought she would land, but he didn't reach it in time. Clove hit the ground with a loud "thump", but quickly got up and climbed the tree again saying "I am going to get that squirrel even if I have to lose an arm."

"Clove, why are you doing this?" Cato said.

"Ever since the explosion we haven't ate and I only have two knives . . . TWO KNIVES! Plus I don't know about you but I need to eat."

"I guess you're right. I am kind of hungry and I do only have a sword." Right after the words left his mouth a big, fat squirrel hit the ground and soon after Clove jumped out of the tree landing right next to the squirrel.

"It was easier than I thought it would be." She stated, smiling. She grabbed the squirrel by the tail and Cato made a fire and she roasted it over the fire. Suddenly Seneca Crane's voice said "CONGRADULATIONS TO ALL REMAINING TRIBUTES! WE ARE VERY HAPPY TO ANNOUNCE THE FIRST FEAST OF THE 74TH HUNGER GAMES." Cato and Clove exchanged glances. "WE HOPE THAT ALL OF YOU COME. HAPPY HUNGER GAMES, AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR."

"This is amazing . . . who knows what will be in that bag for us. Food, water . . ." Cato started.

"WEAPONS!" Clove finished. "This could solve all of our problems!"

"Let's go!" Cato pulled Clove's wrist towards the cornucopia.

* * *

Cato and Clove squatted next to each other near the cornucopia waiting or the packs to come. "Okay I'll get the pack." Cato said not taking his eyes off of the cornucopia.

"Uh no. I'm going to get the pack." Clove barked.

"HA! No, I'm going to get the pack." Suddenly they saw the packs on a table in front of the golden horn. Then they saw Foxface come running towards the pack. Cato looked away, and when he turned his head back he saw Foxface running into the woods and Clove running towards the pack. "Fine leave me to get 5." He sighed then went sprinting to Foxface.

Clove just entered the clearing and saw Katniss running towards her pack, grabbing it and trying to run as fast as she could to get out of there alive. Clove started to run faster and she threw a knife that just missed Katniss' head. Katniss shot an arrow towards Clove, but because it wasn't going to hit her Clove didn't flinch she just kept running. Clove was going to grab another knife and throw it at 12 but she realized that she only had one more. She was so mad she was cursing under her breath. Pretty soon Clove was on top of Katniss with her right hand holding down Katniss' hand and Clove' foot holding down her left hand. "Going somewhere 12?" She said.

"Away from the idiot that's on top of me!" Katniss snapped.

"Well that's not going to happen." Clove smiled pulling out her last knife and holding it to Katniss' face. "Let's get started."

"No, no please! PEETA! PEETA!"

"Let it go 12, Lover Boy isn't coming." When Katniss finally got her right hand free from Clove's grip she hit Clove's knife out of her hand. "Well that's not nice!" Clove remarked. "Looks like I will have to do this with my bare hands." Clove put her other foot on Katniss' free hand, and she started to put her hands to her throat. "Is this what we did to her? What was her name . . . Rue? Well it is what we are going to do to you." Suddenly Clove was being lifted above the ground by a very large boy. Clove's eyes widened when she realized who it was . . . Thresh.

"You kill her?" He barked.

"What who?" Clove said trying to hide her fear.

"Rue! You kill her!"

"No, no, I . . ."

"Well now I'm going to kill you!"

"No! CATO! CATO!" Clove was so scared.

"CLOVE! CLOVE!" Cato screamed. Clove knew he was too far he wouldn't be able to save her this time. _This is the end._ Clove thought. Thresh shock her back and forth. Then Clove saw him pick up a huge rock and bash it against her head.

"That should do it." Thresh said rather quietly. He grabbed his trident and his pack and quickly running out of the woods saying something to Katniss. Soon after Katniss grabbed her bag and ran to her cave.

Cato ran out into the clearing and saw Clove's lifeless body lying on the ground. "Clove?" He asked quietly kneeling down next to her. And that was the last thing she remembered before blacking out.

* * *

**Sorry it's a little short, but please review. Also I am running out of ideas please let me know if you have any! Thanks ~soccergal21**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews from Kkepicness, 14hpgirl19, and Melissa28245. I hope you like this chapter! ~soccergal21**

* * *

Chapter 11: Help Is On the Way

"Clove?" Cato kept asking her but there was no reply. "Please Clove, I need you. I can't leave these games without you." He rested his head on her stomach, soon realizing that her cannon haven't gone off yet. "Clove, you're still alive! We can still do this!" He never took his eyes off of her, but her eyes wouldn't open. "Come on Clover, open your eyes." A single tear dropped from his face. He kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you." Into her ear, thinking this was the end. He heard something coming, footsteps? Without thinking her picked Clove up and put her over his shoulder, carrying her back to camp.

When he put Clove down on the grass he heard something hit a branch above Clove's head. It was a silver parachute, and it read:

_Help save your love . . . think Cato, think._

_~E_

"What?" he said aloud. Then he got it, he started giving her mouth to mouth then CPR. He sighed in relief when he saw Clove's eyes start to open.

"Cato?" She asked. "What happened?"

"You almost died and you had me scared to death." He said punching her playfully.

"Sorry?" She was closing her eyes again, not being able to breathe again.

"No Clove stay with me!" Cato was holding her in his arms begging for her to stay awake.

"Cato, the pack."

"Who cares about the pack? Right now we need you to stay alive."

"No Cato where is the pack?"

"I don't have it."

"What! You need to get it." She said her breathing slowing down.

"What, why?"

"Seneca Crane said that whatever we need it in that pack."

"Sooo . . ."

"So I need something, and it is probably in that pack!" Without saying anything Cato grabbed his sword and sprinted back to the cornucopia. "Cato where are you going?"

"I'll be right back! You stay there!" Cato yelled back to Clove.

* * *

When Cato got back to the cornucopia he saw that his pack was gone! "11." He muttered determined to keep Clove alive. He sprinted in the direction he saw Thresh run to when he saw Cato run into the clearing, the hour of the incident. After running for what seemed like forever, he saw some shelter with a large man in it. He knew it was Thresh. Thresh had his back turned form Cato so Cato pushed Thresh into the nearest tree he could find and said "Where's the pack?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Thresh said with an evil smile.

"First you try to kill Clove, and then you steal our pack? Well your little plan is over, so just give me the pack and no one gets hurt."

"Really?" Thresh asked thinking Cato was being honest."

Cato saw the pack and said "No." He took his sword and put it right in Thresh's stomach killing him. Cato took his sword back, grabbed the pack and started running back to camp. He heard a cannon go off as he ran, and he thought _19 down, 3 more to go._

* * *

Back at camp Clove just laid under a tree, wondering who died, hoping it wasn't Cato. Suddenly she couldn't breathe anymore and her eyes started to close again, she was still conscious but she couldn't speak well.

Cato came back looking at some sort of bottle that contained medicine for Clove. "Hey clove check this out. You were right in the pack there was medicine." He said expecting her to say _That's great_ or _Yay! I can live_, but there was no response. "Clove?" Cato started to panic. He ran over to her, and her breathing was slowing down by the second. "Come on Clove, stay with me!" The tears were coming again.

"Cato," She managed to say. "Cato quickly, give me the – the medicine." Cato open the bottle and gave her the medicine as quickly as possible, hoping he can save her.

* * *

**Sorry it's short again, but I hope you liked it. And please review! Plus if you have any ideas for the story please tell me. Thanks ~soccergal21**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the wait, but here is chapter 12. Also thanks to 14hpgirl19, Kkepicness, Anonymous (oohh spooky! ), Clato4eva, and Melissa28245 for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter. ~soccergal21.**

* * *

Happily Ever After Chapter 12: "Don't Worry, Cato's here"

After Cato gave the love of his life the medicine, he leaned back to see if she started to breathe again. Oddly enough she did. "Oh Clove, don't scare me like that." Cato said with a smile, super happy that Clove was still alive.

"Oh I'm sorry that I scared you while I was dying. How can I make it up to you?" Clove said sarcastically, than a smile plastered on her face.

"I'm just happy that you're alive." Cato laughed. "We really did need the pack."

"Yeah! So did I miss any deaths?"

"Just Thresh's. So now there still is the girl from 5 and District 12."

"Ugh. 5 is fast and smart, that will be a hard kill."

"Yeah how do you feel? Maybe we can go hunt her down?"

"Yep! I feel like I can do anything!" Clove started to get up followed by Cato.

"Whoa there tiger, slow down." The couple laughed. "Be careful okay?"

"Okay. Oh hey did you get 11's pack?"

"That would have been smart huh?" Cato laughed

"Yeah it would've been?" The couple laughed so hard they both fell to the ground. When they finished their laughing fit, Cato help Clove up and they ran back to where Thresh's camp was. "This is it." Cato said when they saw the hut.

"Let's get the pack." Clove took out two knives (one in each hand) and started walking into the hut. Cato did the same but with his sword. "No one's here."

"Great look for the pack." Cato said.

"I FOUND IT!" Clove was super happy.

"Awesome! What's in it?"

"Some sort of suit."

"Wait suit? Only one?"

"Well he was the only one from his district left."

"True, let me see the pack." Clove handed Cato the pack. "There's another suit in here."

"Did the Gamemakers know this would happen?" Clove said very confused on what the suit was.

"Maybe. Wait I remember these from back home. They're protective suits. It's like a force field on your body."

"Awesome! Do we put them on?"

"Yeah, this one's for you."

"How do you know?"

"It's smaller than this one, which is obviously mine." Cato and Clove smiled then put the suits on. "Come on lets go get 5." The couple started to run off when a cannon went off and startled them.

"5?" Clove asked getting her breathing back to normal.

"Maybe or 12."

"I doubt it."

"Yeah it's most likely 5. Do you even know her name?"

"I called her Foxface because; well you know she looked like a fox."

"Hahaha! You were always known for nicknames."

"Hahaha! Yeah come on let's get some sleep it's getting late." The couple sprinted back to camp. When they got back to camp Cato sat down and Clove sat next to him. They lay down and Clove rested her head on his chest. "Goodnight Cato." Clove said yawning.

"Goodnight Clove. I love you." Cato whispered.

"I love you too." Then they went to sleep easily.

* * *

The morning came quicker than they thought. Cato woke up finding Clove awake with her head still rested on his chest. "What are you doing up? Did you sleep at all?" Cato asked worried.

"Just barely . . . I couldn't sleep." Clove rubbed her eyes.

"Well you need your sleep. You can go to sleep now if you want."

"I'd love that." Clove closed her eyes and Cato stayed awake, looking at how beautiful Clove looked when she was sleeping. Clove was ready to have a nice dream while sleeping, little did she now that wasn't going to happen.

_Suddenly she was lifted up above the ground. "You kill her?" Thresh said._

_ "No – No I –"Clove started. "Cato! Cato!"_

_ "Clove!" Cato's voice was too far away to reach her in time. Thresh took a large rock from the ground and smashed it into Clove's head. Then Clove fell to the ground waiting for death._

Clove woke up, startled. Cato was holding her close to his chest. "It's okay. You're okay." He said.

"It was Thresh, Cato. He was trying to kill me." Clove said with a shaky voice.

"I know, but he can't hurt you anymore. You're safe." The couple got up and grabbed their weapons. "Ready to win this game?" Cato asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Clove exclaimed. They ran in the woods looking for Katniss and Peeta for what seemed like forever. They stopped when they heard noises coming from their camp. "Do we go back?" Clove asked.

"No it doesn't sound like tributes . . . more like animals." Cato said trying to listen to the sounds closer. The sound got closer and closer, and soon after three wolf like animals came into the clearing. Cato started to run to the cornucopia, but Clove just stood there like a deer in headlights. Cato couldn't leave her there so he picked her up and put her over his shoulder and started running to the cornucopia.

"It seems like you do this a lot huh?" Clove said with a quiet laugh.

"It does seem that way doesn't it?" Cato said between breaths. While running, Cato put Clove down and she started running next to Cato. Suddenly they heard two screams: a boy and a girl. Cato and Clove. When they reached the cornucopia Cato cupped his hands to help Clove up. When Clove reached the top to the cornucopia Cato started to climb too. But he wasn't quick enough and a mutt grabbed his leg pulling him down to death. Cato glanced at the mutt's collar and noticed it said "11" on it. "Thresh." Cato said to himself.

"CATO!" Clove screamed thinking of what to do to save him. His life depended on Clove right now.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought! ~soccergal21**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Thank you so much to Melissa28245, 14hpgirl19, Guest, Kkepicnes, and Jaide00 for the reviews. They are greatly appreciated. Here is chapter 13! ~soccergal21**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Victors

"CATO!" Clove didn't know what to do. She saw Katniss and Peeta climb the other side of the cornucopia, and Clove wanted to throw a knife at them and try to kill them but she couldn't let Cato die. Clove could hear Cato's screams and cries for help. Cato was holding on to the cornucopia by one hand, losing his grip. "CATO LET GO!" Clove demanded.

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY?" Cato said between screams.

"CATO! TRUST ME!" Cato has always trusted Clove but he wasn't sure about her plan. _I have to trust her._ Cato thought. Cato let go of the cornucopia just like Clove had said to. Just as he did let go, Clove grabbed his wrist using all of her strength to lift him up. When Cato was on top of the cornucopia he laid down for a second then got up and Clove handed him his sword. Clove tackled Katniss to the ground much like she did at the feast. Cato tackled Peeta, but Peeta put up a fight and Cato soon had him in a head lock. Cato was ready for Clove to come over, but she didn't. Instead Katniss came over and had an arrow ready to go hit Cato. Cato looked all around for Clove and finally found her lying on the cornucopia with an arrow in her abdomen.

"CLOVE!" Cato yelled. Clove started to get up, but couldn't. Cato wanted to let go of Peeta and help Clove, but couldn't. Cato looked at Katniss. "Go ahead shoot. Then we both go down and you win!" He said. Katniss had a confused look on her face, almost as if she was considering the idea. Katniss was about to let go of her arrow when she was tackled to the ground, yet again, by Clove.

"That's my Clover." Cato smiled. Peeta got out of the head lock and started to fight Cato with his knife.

Meanwhile Clove was sitting on top of Katniss and said "Were you really going to shoot Lover Boy?"

"No that's crazy!" Katniss spit in her face. Clove was furious so she slapped Katniss' cheek.

"Well I'm going to have to kill you now." Clove stabbed Katniss in the abdomen then in the leg. She tore a huge hole in Katniss' leg while Katniss let out many screams, which made Peeta turn around and yell "KATNISS! NO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU – YOU MONSTER?" Cato lost it, he put his sword right in Peeta's neck and a cannon went off.

"PEETA!" Katniss yelled. She used all of her strength to push Clove off of her, and Clove fell off the cornucopia trying to find something to pull herself back up. Suddenly a hand held on to her wrist. "I didn't say to let go." Cato said and a huge grin plastered on his face. He pulled her up to safety and they went over to where Katniss was next to Peeta's lifeless body. Cato nodded to Clove saying "Kill her." Clove went over to Katniss ready to kick her off the edge of the cornucopia but Katniss said "Please don't. I need to go home and help my little sister." Katniss was crying. Clove quickly kicked Katniss of the edge, but Katniss held on to the edge. Then it registered in Clove's mind _She has a family. A real family who loves her._ Katniss lost her grip and fell, but Clove quickly grabbed it saving her from death. Cato just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"Ha-ha you're weak." Katniss said with an evil grin creeping across her face.

"Am I really?" Clove let go of Katniss' hand and she fell. Clove ran over to Cato and he hugged her while a cannon went off. "We won." Clove whispered into Cato's ear.

"We can go home." Cato whispered back. Clove broke the hug and then Cato gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. They stayed like this for a while then they realized that Claudius Templesmith should've announced them the victors by now. "Why are we still here?" Cato asked wanting to get out of the arena so badly.

"I don't know." Clove said looking up at the sky as if the answer would be there.

"CONGRADULATION TO THE REMAINING TRIBUTES!" Claudius Templesmith said into the speaker.

"Remaining tributes?" Clove said confused.

"THE EARLIER RULE CHANGE HAS BEEN REVOIKED. WE LOOKED FURTHUER INTO THE BOOK AND THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE VICTOR. HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR."

"THE ODDS AREN'T IN OUR FAVOR!" Clove yelled to the sky.

"What do we do?" Cato asked.

"One of us has to die and it should be me."

"No Clove! Let's finish this the way we started it . . . together." Cato took out his sword and Clove took out a knife, and on the count of three the couple stabbed each other in the abdomen. They heard trumpets blaring, and that was the last thing Cato and Clove remembered before blacking out.

* * *

**Sorry it was short! I hope you liked it! Also because the Harry Potter Part 2 movie came out yesterday of last year, I had to put a quote from it in! :D The quote was also for those Harry Potter fans out there, you know who you are! Hehehe anyways please review and tell me what you think! ~soccergal21**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey sorry for not updating in a while. Thank you 14hpgirl19, Melissa28245, Guest, and The Knife Throwing Expert for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter. ~soccergal21 **

* * *

Chapter 14: That Little Girl

Clove's eyes shot open and the first person she sees is Cato. "What happened? Did I miss any deaths while I was out?" She asked. A smile plastered on Cato's face. "What?" Clove asked again confused on what was going on.

"We won." Cato said still smiling.

"We won? You mean that we aren't in that stupid arena anymore?" Clove sat up.

"Yep! We are the victors of the 74th Hunger Games." Two doctors came in and Cato ran and hid under the bed.

"Clove, how do you feel?" A doctor, James, said.

"Um fine I guess."

"Do you know where your district partner, Cato, is? We went to go check up on him in his room, but he wasn't there." The other doctor, Paul, said. Clove felt Cato tug on her foot, trying to tell her that he wasn't supposed to be there.

"No I'm sorry. I just woke up." Clove giggled.

"Okay. Let us know if you see him." James said.

"Will do!" Clove exclaimed and the doctors left. Clove got up and closed the door. "Okay Cato, you can come up now." Cato came out from under the bed coughing.

"These people need to clean under these beds. It's disgusting." He said and Clove laughed. Cato sat next to Clove on the bed and kissed her forehead. Clove looked at her ring finger and saw a diamond shining up at her face.

"It's beautiful." Clove said still looking at the ring Cato gave to her that night on the train.

"I know." Cato said still looking at Clove, thinking they were talking about her.

"You picked it out."

"What are you taking about?" Clove looked at Cato.

"The ring, you know the one you gave to me."

"Oh right. I chose it because it reminded me of you."

"What are YOU talking about?" Clove giggled.

"You, and the ring, are beautiful. But the ring isn't as beautiful as you." Cato kissed Clove, and when he broke the kiss Clove rested her head on his chest.

"How much longer do we have to be here? I want to go home." Clove was fighting back tears.

"We'll be home soon enough, but the victory tour starts tomorrow."

"Great!"

"Yeah but we start in District 12."

"We had some fun times with Katniss and Peeta." Clove laughed.

"Ha-ha good times." The couple laughed. Then Brutus came in and saw Cato and Clove.

"Cato, there you are." Brutus said.

"Sorry dude, can I call you dude?" Cato smiled.

"No." Brutus kept a straight face on. "You two need to get some sleep for tomorrow." Suddenly District 2's escort, Michelle, came in.

"It's going to be a big, big day tomorrow!" She exclaimed in a funny Capitol accent. With that being said Brutus and Michelle left leaving Clove and Cato to sleep.

"I don't want to sleep!" Clove pouted.

"Why it's going to be a big, big day tomorrow!" Cato said mocking Michelle's voice. The couple laughed and fell asleep.

* * *

Cato and Clove woke up from Michelle's annoying knocking on the door. "Time to get up my lovelies!" She said. The couple got up groaning, and then they got dressed in the outfits that were laid out for them. Cato wore a black suit with sliver strips outlining the jacket and pants. Clove wore an orange dress, which was just above her knees, with ruffles at the top. When they finished their stylists came in to do their hair. Cato's hair was spiked up and Clove's was in a braid going down her back.

"Ready to go?" Cato asked holding out his hand for Clove.

"Let's do this." Clove said holding Cato's hand. Two peacekeepers lead Cato and Clove onto a train to go to district 12. The train ride was very short, and in minutes they were in district 12. Cato and Clove stepped out of the train and the crowd was cheering, but not very loud. They both said speeches about how fun it was to be in the games and memories they remembered about Katniss and Peeta. When they finished they stood on the stage while the crowd took pictures, but Clove couldn't take her eyes off of one little girl. The girl had blonde hair and blue eyes, and was giving Clove a death glare. The crowd left and the little girl was walking home. Clove grabbed Cato's hand and pulled him towards the girl.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"That little girl," Clove pointed in her direction. "There is something about her."

"Like what?"

"I don't know." Clove jogged over to the girl and Cato followed with a confused look. "Excuse me. What's your name?" The girl looked away. "Please, you look like someone but I can't put my finger on it."

"Primrose Everdeen. Prim for short, that's what my sister used to call me."

"What was your sisters name Prim?" Cato asked leaning into the conversation.

"Katniss Everdeen."

"Look Prim, I am so sorry about what happened in the games." Clove said.

"You killed my sister!"

"I know and I regret it."

"Really?" Prim said not buying what Clove was saying.

"Yes?" Clove said. Prim turned on the balls of her feet and walked away. "I'M SORRY PRIM! I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU!" Clove yelled after her. Cato gave Clove hug and walked back to the train.

* * *

**I really hope you liked it! Please review! ~soccergal21**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! Thank you so much to Kkepicness, Jaide00, Guest, Sabrina, alex, 14hpgirl19, KPMellark, and another Guest for the reviews! I hope you like chapter 15! ~soccergal21**

* * *

Chapter 15: What To Do

The victory tour continued to District 11. Cato said sorry to Thresh's family and tried to say something nice, while Clove was talking to Rue's family but she couldn't get her mind off of Prim. The rest of the tour went by very quickly, and soon Cato and Clove were on their way back home. Cato sat next to Clove in her room on the train. "What's wrong Clover?" He said.

"Prim." Was all she said. Cato nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Cato asked wrapping his arms around Clove.

"I don't know. It's not like I can bring Katniss back. All I have left of her is the arrow she stabbed me with."

"That's it!" Cato imagined a light bulb above his head. "Give primrose the arrow."

"It was Katniss' smart one." Cato and Clove laughed.

"How do I give it to her?"

"Just hand it to her." Cato said oblivious to what Clove was saying.

"Really? I didn't think of that." Clove said sarcastically. Cato laughed. "I mean I can't give it to her because we aren't going back to District 12."

"Oh, yeah that's a problem." Cato frowned and Clove laughed lightly. "I'm sure if you ask a peacekeeper to go back to district 12 they will let you. You are a victor . . . use it."

"Yeah your right! I will!" Clove got up, kissed Cato on the cheek, and left to go talk to a peacekeeper.

* * *

Cato was standing outside a room with Brutus. "So why is she in there." Cato asked.

"She injured a peacekeeper with that knife of hers."

"Why would she do that?"

"HE SAID NO!" Clove yelled from inside the room. Cato smiled.

"Can I see her?" Cato asked grabbing the doorknob. Brutus nodded. Cato opened the door and walked in. He closed and locked the door, and saw Clove sitting on the bed with handcuffs around her wrists with blood on her hands. "What did you do?" Cato asked while getting the handcuffs off her wrists.

~FLASHBACK~

_Clove walked to where the peacekeeper was, near the exit of the train. "Hi buddy!" Clove playfully punched his arm._

_ "I'm not you buddy." The peacekeeper said not looking at Clove. Cove sighed._

_ "Look, I killed a little girl's sister and the little girl is really mad at me because . . . you know I killed her sister. I told her I would make it up to her, and just now I figured out how I can. So we need to turn this train around so we can go back to District 12, okay?" Clove said really fast, then started to walk away._

_ "No." He said. Clove stopped walking and turned around to face him._

_ "What?" She said with a mad expression._

_ "I said no!" He finally looked at Clove._

_ "Listen! I need to give something to the little girl, ad if I don't she is going to hate me for the rest of her life!" Clove spat._

_ "I said no, and that's final!" Clove was so mad she tackled the peacekeeper to the ground. She was sitting on top of him, and she started to stab his arms and legs. Then a rather large peacekeeper came and lifted her off of him and put her in the room._

~END OF FLASHBACK~

Clove finished telling Cato the story and he said "What? You did that and I missed it?" Clove laughed.

"This is serious Cato! Now I can't give the arrow to Prim."

"Don't worry we will."

"How?" Clove put her head on his shoulder.

"The Capitol loves me!" Cato said cockily. Clove lifted her head and Cato kissed her forehead.

* * *

Twenty minutes passed and Clove sat still in the room waiting for Cato to come back. Suddenly the train stopped and started moving in the opposite direction. Moments later Cato walked in the room. "We are now on our way back to District 12." Cato smiled.

"How did you do it?" Clove grinned.

"I told you the Capitol loves me!"

"No really?" Clove said not believing him.

"Hey!" Cato laughed. "Alright you caught me! I gave him a sandwich."

"Much better!" Clove couldn't stop laughing. "How long will it take to get there?"

"I don't know. A day or two." Suddenly the door slammed open and Michelle came in.

"WHY IS THE TRAIN GOING BACK TO THAT FILTHY PLACE SOME CALL DISTRICT 12?" She yelled.

"I, uh, have t-to give a l-little girl an a-arrow." Clove stuttered slightly scared of Michelle.

"WHY IS THAT!"

"I killed her sister." Michelle jumped on top of Clove, tackling her to the ground. "You're crazy!" Clove yelled!

"You are just figuring that out now." Cato muttered. Clove was now on top of Michelle. Cato grabbed her by the waist, pulling her off of Michelle.

"UGH!" Michelle left the room.

"Why did you do that? I was going to kill her!" Clove asked.

"Do you want to be in handcuffs again?" Cato asked holding Clove by her arms.

"No."

"That's why I did it!" Clove smiled.

"GO TO SLEEP MY PRETTIES! IT'S GOING TO BE A BIG, BIG DAY TOMORROW!" Michelle yelled from outside the door, acting like nothing ever happened.

"Now I'm really going to kill her!" Clove said walking towards the door, but Cato grabbed her arms and put her on the bed.

"Maybe tomorrow." He said. "Goodnight Clove."

"Goodnight Cato." Clove said between laughs.

* * *

The next morning Clove woke up from the sound of Michelle's annoying knocking. "WAKE UP SUNSHINE!" Michelle yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Clove yelled back. She got up and put on a neon yellow dress that June laid out for her. Clove put her hair up in a high ponytail and looked in the mirror. "Perfect." She stated. She opened the door and started walking towards the dining car. Cato exited his room and saw a brown ponytail swaying back and forth. _I know that ponytail anywhere._ He thought. Cato grabbed the owner of the ponytail's waist and said "Morning." Clove turned around.

"Morning to you to!" She said. The train suddenly stopped. "Yay! We're in District 12!" Clove ran back to her room to get the arrow. When she came back she had it in a box.

"Ready to go?" Cato asked grabbing her hand.

"Always!" Clove smiled. The couple exited the train and walked on to the stage. The crowd started cheering and Cato smiled and waved, but Clove scanned the crowd for Prim. Then Mayor Undersee started talking and Cato and Clove exited the stage. Clove saw Prim and tugged Cato's hand towards her. "Prim! I got something for you." Clove exclaimed.

"What?" Prim asked, intrigued. Clove handed Prim the box and she opened it with a smile. "An arrow?"

"Katniss' arrow." Clove pointed out. Prim handed Clove the arrow back.

"Sorry but I already have tons of Katniss' arrows." Prim said shrugging her shoulders. Then left leaving Clove and Cato there with shocked expressions.

* * *

**I ****really hope you like it! Please review! Also I want to tell you I won't be able to update for a little while because I am going to camp. But when I get back I will update A.S.A.P. ~soccergal21**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Guys I'm back from camp (witha TON of bug bites :D) Anyways thank you to 14hpgirl19, KPmellark, Kkepicness, Clovelycato555, and melissa28245 for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter! ~soccergal21**

* * *

Chapter 16: Disappeared

Cato and Clove stood in the middle of the Square like idiots. Moments later Clove took off her shoes, turned around and sprinted to the train, leaving her shoes behind her. "Fine go ahead and be Cinderella." Cato muttered as he picked up her shoes, and followed Clove to the train.

Cato got onto the train right as it started going back to District 2. He ran to Clove's room and slammed open the door. "That's so weird." He said.

"What is?" Clove said sitting near the window.

"You usually lock the door." Cato was trying to get his breath back.

"Shoot, I forgot!" Clove turned to face him. Cato laughed.

"So what are you going to do?"

"About what?"

"About what?" Cato mocked her and she laughed. "About Prim."

"Oh I don't know. You're the smart one think of something."

"I'm flattered," Clove smiled. "but you need to think of something."

"I can't." She whined. "She said she didn't want anything to do with me."

"So . . ."

"So . . . We won't do anything."

"Okay, but you said you would make it up to her."

"I did, didn't I?" Clove scratched the back of her neck.

"Yeah, you did." Cato nodded. With that being said Clove got up and walked out of the room. Cato sighed.

* * *

The next day the train arrived in District 2 and Cato and Clove rushed to the window. "WE'RE HOME!" Clove yelled playfully punching Cato's arm. Cato smiled. The train doors opened and the crowd started to cheer Cato and Clove's names. Clove ran off the stage and kissed the ground. "We're home - we're home - we're home - we're home!" She said over and over again. Suddenly four pairs of feet were right in front of Clove. Cato lifted Clove off the ground by her waist, and Cato and Clove's parents were standing in front of them. Cato's parents were giving him hugs and saying "Great job son!" and "That's my boy!" Clove just stood still in front of her parents though.

"Clove." Her dad said.

"Dad, Mom." Clove said looking at them.

"We are . . . proud of you." Her mom said.

"Really?" Clove asked getting excited.

"Not really you dummy." Her Dad said. As the conversation went on Cato stood next to Clove looking back and forth from Clove to her parents, in shock.

"I'm surprised you even watched the games." Clove said crossing her arms.

"We thought you were going to die, and we wanted to watch it." Her mom said with a smile.

"That's it! I'm done!" Clove yelled. She started to walk away from them, but her Dad grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Don't you dare talk to us like that!" He yelled in her face, wishing he had a knife.

"I'm sorry!" Clove cried. "I'm sorry just stop!" Her Dad now had a knife that her Mom gave to her. He put it up to her throat and gripping her hand even tighter than before. Clove screamed. She couldn't take that kind of pain. Her Dad threw her to the ground with all of his strength.

"Wimp!" He said looking away. Cato rushed to help Clove up and He held her tight.

"It's okay." He kept telling her and stroking her hair. Clove was now crying in Cato's arms. And by now Cato's parents left the ugly scene. "What just happened?" Cato asked after everyone left.

"That's my life right there." Clove said.

"Is it really?"

"Yep!"

"And you don't care?"

"You get used to it after a while. I do something they don't like, they hit me and push me to the ground, and I cry . . . it happens all of the time."

"That's horrible!" Cato took Clove's hand and started walking her home. They finally got to Clove's house and Cato said "Are you sure you want to go back in there?"

"If I don't who knows what will happen." Clove said rubbing her eyes.

"Alright come and get me if you need a strong guy." Cato smirked and Clove laughed.

"I will!"

"Just think: In one day we will have our own home in the Victors Village." Cato said.

"CATO!" Clove punched Cato's arm.

"Ouch, what?!"

"The wedding!"

"Don't worry we will talk about it in the morning. One more hour and you will be out like a light!" Clove laughed.

"Alright! Goodnight Cato."

"Goodnight Clove." Cato gave Clove a kiss and waited until she got inside her house before leaving.

* * *

Cato woke up the next morning and went straight to Clove's house. _I guess she didn't need me last night._ He thought as he stopped in front of her door. Cato knocked on the front door and Clove's Mom answered the door.

"Oh, um, Hi Mrs. Fuhrman. Is Clove there?" Cato asked.

"Ugh that disappointment? She's in her room." She said.

"Um, Thanks?" Cato went upstairs to her room and knocked on the door but no one answered. He knocked again but no one answered. He banged the door open and no one was there. The only that was there was a note on her bed. Cato got worried.

_ Cato,_

_ They don't need me here. They will probably kill me soon anyway. If you want to find me, you know where to look._

_ Love, Clove._

The note read. "This is just great." Cato sighed.

* * *

**Sorry it's kind of short, but please still review! Thanks! ~soccergal21**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys I am SUPER sorry about the delay! School is about to start and it is crazy! I really hope this chapter will make it up to you! ~soccergal21**

* * *

Chapter 17: The Wedding

_Clove walked down the aisle with a bouquet of white flowers in her hand. She was wearing a white dress that went right above her knees. The dress had ruffles at the top, and her hair was up in a high ponytail._

_ As she walked further she saw the man of her dreams: Cato. He was wearing a black suit with a silver tie. Clove smiled and blushed a bit. And just to make this day even better for Clove, her parents weren't there._

Then she woke up from her wonderful dream. But instead of being in her hiding spot she was laying on her bed. Cato was on the floor sleeping. When Clove got up she woke Cato up too. "How did you find me?" Clove asked slightly irritated.

"The note said if I wanted to find you then I would know where to find you . . . and I did." Cato said smiling.

"So . . ." Clove was now confused by what Cato just said.

"I wanted to find you so I did." Cato said slowly.

"Oh, um, cool." Clove gasped. "How do you feel about a black suit with a sliver tie?" Clove asked thinking about her dream.

"What?" Cato asked laughing slightly.

"Just answer the question."

"Oh, um, that's cool."

"Good." Clove exited the room. Cato walked out of the room, following Clove, with a confused expression.

Clove walked down stairs only to find her parents sitting at the dinner table. Clove ignored them and walked towards the door, but then her Dad grabbed her wrist not allowing her to leave. "You think you can talk to us like that at the victory tour and lock yourself in you room?!" Mr. Fuhrman yelled, but Clove refused to look at him. "LOOK AT ME!"

"Clove darling," Clove was surprised her mom had such a soft voice. "LOOK AT YOUR FATHER!" _There's the yelling. _Clove thought. She still refused to look at them. Mr. Fuhrman took a knife out of Clove's belt, she tried to stop him but he was too quick. He pushed her towards the wall and put the knife to her throat.

"What are you going to do now Clove? No one's here to help you." Mr. Fuhrman said. Clove could smell the alcohol in his breath, but she was used to it. "SAY SOMETHING!"

"That's my favorite knife." Clove said. Cato smiled.

"What?!"

"That's my favorite knife . . . the one you're holding."

"Let's get started." Mr. Fuhrman pushed the knife further to her neck. Clove was about to cry not because her dad was trying to kill her, but because she said that to Katniss at the feast during the Hunger Games. The games brought back bad memories in Clove's mind. Suddenly her dad was being thrown off of her by Cato. Clove smiled; a smile that tried to cover the fear on her face. As Cato was punching Mr. Fuhrman one after another, Mrs. Fuhrman came after Clove. Clove never kept her eyes off of her mom's face, and suddenly her face went blank and there was a knife in her stomach. Clove forgot that she took the knife from her father's hand when Cato got him. _I just killed my mother. I. Just. Killed. My. Mother. _Clove thought. She couldn't move, she was so in shock and she was shaking.

When Mr. Fuhrman was unconscious on the floor Cato ran over to Clove and hugged her. "It's okay Clove. They can't hurt you now." Cato whispered. Clove pointed to her mom's lifeless body on the floor. "Wow, um, she really can't hurt you anymore." Cato was surprised that Clove would do something like that. That's when Clove started crying.

"I didn't mean to. She was coming at me and I forgot I was holding the knife." She said between sobs. Then she gasped. "The knife!"

"What about the knife, Clove?" Cato asked.

"My favorite knife . . . I used my favorite knife to kill my mom . . . this is why it's my favorite." Clove smiled.

"So you're not sad?"

"Sad? Are you kidding? My mom abused me all my life. Of course I'm not sad!"

"Oh that's good, but what are we going to do about him." Cato said referring to Clove's dad.

"Switch the locks!"

"Switch the locks!? I like the way you think Clove." Clove smiled.

* * *

Two Days Later

Clove was in a room with three of her best friends Ali, Shanna, and Aylin. "You look beautiful, Clove!" Squealed Shanna. It was true. Clove was wearing a white dress that went right above her knees, and had ruffles at the top. And her hair was up in a high ponytail.

"Thanks Shanna." Clove said admiring herself in the mirror.

"Don't forget the shoes!" Ali said giving Clove white high heels. Ali, Shanna, and Aylin were dressed in neon yellow, Clove's favorite color, dresses that were a bit shorter than Clove's dress. And their hair was also in high ponytails with a neon yellow flower in it.

"Oh one more thing!" Aylin yelled while rummaging through a box. She pulled out a white flower to put in her hair.

"Thanks Aylin. Thanks all of you." Clove said finally looking at her friends.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we know! But you have to get going." Shanna said.

"Alright let's go." The girls were about to open the door, but a twelve year old girl opened it first. "Prim?" Clove asked slightly shocked.

"Oh you're Prim! Clove never shuts up about you!" Ali shouted. Prim laughed.

"Thanks, I think." Prim said.

"What are you doing here?" Clove asked.

"Well I came here to say that I accept your apology. I know what you did was just so you could live. And to be honest I would've done the same thing." Clove laughed slightly. "And I see it's your big day huh?"

"Uh yeah it is."

"Well then congratulations. I'll just leave now."

"No Prim. You can stay if you want. I still need a flower girl." Prim smiled.

* * *

Cato stood at the end of the aisle waiting for his bride to come. Soon everyone stood up and Prim walked down the aisle throwing flower pedals. Cato was shocked for a moment then smiled. Then came down Ali, Shanna, and Aylin the aisle. Cato paid close attention to the next person who came down the aisle, Clove. _She looks so pretty._ He thought. Clove stood across from Cato and they both smiled.

"Please be seated." The preacher said. He kept talking but Cato and Clove were captivated but each other that they didn't listen. Finally the words they were waiting to her where said. "Clove, do you take Cato to be your husband?"

"I do." Clove said looking at Cato and he smiled.

"Cato, do you take Clove to be your wife?"

"I do." Cato said smiling while looking at Clove beautiful face.

"You may kiss the bride." With that being said Cato grabbed Clove's wrist and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. It was official Cato and Clove were married, and the couple couldn't be happier.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and I will put up the next chapter as soon as possible. ~soccergal21**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! Sorry for the wait, but (obviously) I have a new chapter for you! Also thank you to clovelycato555, KPMellark, 14hpgirl19, lionDreamerAKAfan, sami. , and Melissa28245 for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter! ~soccergal21**

* * *

Chapter 18: The Words No One Wants To Hear

After the wedding Cato and Clove were pushed apart by their friends congratulating them. Cato's friends were patting him on the back and telling him 'he was lucky' or 'way to go man!' Clove was with Ali, Aylin, and Shanna talking about how great the wedding was. Although they got interrupted by lots of people congratulating Cato and Clove on their marriage. Clove walked away from her friends and went outside to get some fresh air. Suddenly Cato wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hello Mrs. Ludwig." He said with a massive smile plastered on his face.

"Hello Mr. Ludwig." Clove replied mirroring his face.

"I can't believe we are really married." He said taking a spot next to Clove.

"I know. It feels like just yesterday we were in the games." Clove said.

"Ugh the games." Cato smiled and looked at Clove who was laughing. "I'm just happy they're over."

"Yeah, I never want to go in that arena again."

"Same. That was the worst week of my life. Well it wasn't entirely bad." Cato looked at Clove and she planted a light kiss on his cheek.

"I don't know why almost every teenager in our district wants to go in the games." Clove looked out into the dark. She never liked the dark; it used to give her nightmares when she was little.

"They don't know how rough it is in the games. They think it is so easy . . . it's not."

"Well it's over now and we never have to go in again."

"Agreed." Cato put his arm around Clove shoulder and pulled her close to his chest. Clove smiled and wrapped her arms around him. They stayed like that for a while until one of Cato's friends, Blake, interrupted them.

"Hey you lovebirds! Plutarch Hevensbee is making an announcement on live TV." Blake said and left. Cato and Clove smiled and started to walk back inside.

"Who's Plutarch Hevensbee?" Clove asked.

"Probably the new head game maker." Cato stated looking at his reflection from the shining floor.

"What happened to Seneca Crane?"

"Haven't you heard? Seneca Crane got executed." Clove shook her head. "No one knows why. Weird huh." Cato added.

"Yeah." The couple entered the room and a massive TV was hanging from the ceiling with Caesar Flickerman and Plutarch Hevensbee on the screen.

"So Plutarch," Caesar started. "The 75th Hunger Games, also known as a Quarter Quell, is coming up. Is there anything you would like to tell us about it?"

"Yes, I do." Plutarch said. "This Quarter Quells reaping is going to be different then past years." Clove looked up at Cato, whose eyes were glued to the TV. "Only victors from the past Hunger Games can be reaped." Cato looked Clove with worry in his eyes, and he knew she felt the same way.

"Anything else?" Caesar leaned forward.

"You will just have to watch to find out." Plutarch put his hands in the air. Clove ran out of the room and Cato ran after her. Clove was sitting on the front steps and a tear rolled down her face.

"Clove everything will be fine." Cato said sitting down next to her and putting his arms around her.

"How do you know that?" Clove said looking up at him.

"Your name won't get reaped."

"And what is it does?"

"Then you go into the games, and win. You're strong enough; I know you can win them." Cato wiped the tears off of Clove's face and she slimed weakly at him.

* * *

Cato and Clove were in their house in the Victors Village getting ready for the reaping. Cato was trying to tie his tie when Clove came out of the bathroom wearing a light purple dress that went a bit above her knees. "I feel like I'm going to be sick." Clove said holding her stomach.

"It will be fine. Come on we need to get to the square." Cato said taking Clove's hand and started walking towards the door.

The couple arrived that the square and the peacekeepers took a sample of their blood. After the prick of blood was taken the parted and went to their spots in the roped off area. Even though only Victors can get reaped there we still a lot of people in the area. In a matter of minutes the districts escort, Michelle, came onto the stage. "Hello, Hello!" She practically sang. "Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in you favor. Now a video gladly handed to us by the Capitol." She played the video and Clove looked at where Cato was standing and rolled her eyes. And Cato silently laughed.

When the video ended Michelle smiled and said "Ladies first." She walked over to the bowl with the girls names and Clove looked at Cato, again, with a worried expression.

"Everything will be fine." Cato mouthed back. Michelle picked a name out of the bowl and held it up so everyone could see. She unfolded the piece of paper and read it to the crowd.

"CLOVE FUHRMAN!" She yelled.

* * *

**Sorry it's a little short, but please review! Also sorry if I spelled some names wrong. ~soccergal21**


	19. HELP!

**Hey sorry for the wait. As usually thanks to **Guest x2, sami. , 14hpgirl19, Emchimi999, Charlie3Cato, KPMellark, jng1, Kylie, To Kill A Blonde, girlonfire, and Clato-Crazies **for the reviews. I hope you like the chapter. ~soccergal21**

* * *

Chapter 19: HELP!

**~CATO'S POV~**

"Clove Fuhrman!" I couldn't get the words out of my head. I watch Clove as she walked to the stage. She had a look on her face that said 'I'm going to kill you', but I could see the fear in her eyes. How could this be happening to us? When win the games then get married and Clove has to go back into the games? Then I remembered my promise I made to Clove before we went into the games.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Cato, I'm scared. What if something happens?" Clove asked with her head nestled into his chest._

_ "Of course things will happen Clover, just not to us. I will protect you no matter what happens." Cato reassured her._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I have to protect her . . . I have too. "Any volunteers?" Michelle's annoying voice roared through the square. Of course no one did because everyone thought that the newest victor could win. Clove scanned the crowd for someone who I am assuming was me. "Very well then. Now the boys . . ." Clove's gaze finally met mine and she shook her head slightly, telling me not to volunteer. Michelle called a boys' name but I was too busy looking at Clove to hear it.

"I VOLUNTEER!" Yelled, no one other than, Brutus. I saw a single tear run down Clove's smooth face, but she quickly wiped it away so the cameras wouldn't see. I wanted to run up to the stage and hold her in my arms and never let go.

"There you have it! Our tributes from District 2, Clove and . . ." Michelle said but I blocked out the last part, I couldn't hear the love of my lives names being called to go into the games. Two peacekeepers took Clove and Brutus into the Justice Building. This is my chance to talk to her.

**~CLOVE'S POV~**

I was shoved into a small room with green walls . . . the same room Cato proposed to me before the games. I lost my balance just thinking about it. Suddenly Cato came through the doors. I ran to him and he held me tightly in his arms. I felt so safe in his arms . . . like nothing could hurt me. "Clove listen to me." Cato said and I pulled away from the hug and I immediately missed it. "Clove you are going to win."

"Cato . . ." I started.

"No Clove, nothing can hurt you. You never miss, right?" We both smiled. I could feel tears coming, but I had to stay strong for Cato. Unfortunately he saw my effort to keep the tears from coming and he said "Shh, don't cry. I know you can do this." He gave me a light kiss and two peacekeepers came in and grabbed his arms pulling him out of the room. "I'll see you on the train!" He yelled.

I thought that no one else would come because my mom died and my dad just didn't care, but Cato's parents showed up and told me they knew I could win. Lastly my best friends, Aylin, Shanna, and Ali, showed up telling me they were so sorry for me. I zoned out the while time because I was thinking about Cato. In a matter of minutes I was sitting in a white fluffy chair on the train waiting my mentors to come. I am praying that Cato will be one.

Enobaria and Cato walk through the door and I let out a small sigh. "Who knew that we would all be together on the train again this year?" Enobaria said with a fake smile. "Let's get to it I will be mentoring Clove and Cato will be mentoring Brutus." She continued. "We will be arriving in the Capitol tomorrow morning to go to the remake center." I winced at those words and Cato gave me a look that told me 'It will be fine'. I felt a little bit better. "Now you may go watch the reaping's."

"I think I will watch the reaping's alone. I don't think Clove can take what the tributes look like." Brutus said standing up and holding the disc in his hand. I smirked.

"Good idea." I said standing up and walking towards Brutus. "You can watch them after I'm done with it." I grabbed the disc and walked to my room smiling.

I opened the door to my room and left it open knowing Cato would come in soon. Sure enough he did and closed the door behind him. I already had the reaping's on the TV so Cato sat on the bed next to me and put his arm around me shoulder. The tributes went by and some looked weak but most looked strong. I just have to keep telling myself that I can do this. District 12's reaping video came up and I thought of Prim but quickly pushed the thought out of my mind. I tuned the woman's annoying voice out, but got confused when I saw a girl with long brown hair walk up the steps . . . Katniss.

* * *

**What will happen next? Please review! Thanks ~soccergal21**


	20. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

**I just wanted to tell you all, and It kills me to say this, but because I have been so busy lately with school, soccer, and futsal I cannot continue the story. I'm so so so so so sorry for this! **** I will try to post a new story when everything dies down. Thank you sssooo much to everyone who followed and reviewed. I'm so sorry.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I know that I said that the story is over, but** girlwiththeknifes **and** 14hpgirl19 **changed my mind. I hope all of you will still read my story. I will try to update as soon as possible. Thank you for your support!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you so much for your support! :) I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 22

CLOVE'S POV

My eyes stayed glued to the screen as Katniss stood on the stage next to their ridiculous escort. I stood up with tons of anger running through my veins. "KATNISS?! KATNISS WAS KILLED IN THE 74TH HUNGER GAMES! WHICH MEANS SHE SHOULDN'T BE IN THE 75TH BECAUSE SHES DEAD!" I yelled. Cato stood up and told me to calm down.

"At least lover boy isn't there." Cato said and made me sit down. I calmed down a bit when he said that. Then a blonde boy joined Katniss on the stage. "LOVER BOY?! HE WAS KILLED IN THE 74TH HUNGER GAMES1 WHICH MEANS HE SHOULDN'T BE IN THE 75TH BECAUSE HES DEAD!" Cato yelled. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back into his seat. "Whoa, I have been spending too much time with you, Clove." He said with a smile.

"Oh spending time with me isn't a bad thing and you know it!" I said to Cato with a smirk turning into a smile. We both turned our heads back to the TV. "I don't get it. How could someone come back from the dead?" I raised an eyebrow.

"That's a good question. I guess they didn't die." Cato said. The TV turned black as well as the room. The only light was the one from the hallway. Cato turned on the light and cupped my face. "We will be arriving in the Capitol tomorrow, and the people want to see the winner of the 74th annual Hunger Games. So turn that frown upside-down and get some sleep. I love you." Cato said, giving me a peck on the lips.

"I love you too." I said turning to my bed and slipping under the covers. I looked at Cato one last time and he smiled, turned off the light and walked away.

* * *

CATO'S POV

I closed Clove's door and smiled. I started to open the door to my room when someone grabbed my shoulder. I whipped my head around to her Enobaria looking at me, out of breath.

"Did you….see the…reaping video?" She asked trying to control her breathing.

"Yeah, Clove and I just finished watching it." I said looking down at her.

"Did you see anybody unusual?"

"I saw Katniss and Lov…" Enobaria looked at me like I'm crazy. "I mean Peeta."

"Looks like Brutus and Clove are going to have some competition." She said turning around and running to her room. I thought about what happened last games between Clove and Katniss. The thought sent a shiver down my spine. I shook the though away and went into my room.

I got under the covers and tried to sleep. I eventually got to sleep, but had a nightmare about the last games.

_Suddenly Clove was being lifted above the ground by a very large boy. Clove's eyes widened when she realized who it was . . . Thresh._

_ "You kill her?" He barked._

_ "What who?" Clove said trying to hide her fear._

_ "Rue! You kill her!"_

_ "No, no, I . . ."_

_ "Well now I'm going to kill you!"_

_ "No! CATO! CATO!" Clove was so scared. _

_ "CLOVE! CLOVE!" I screamed. Clove knew I was too far and I wouldn't be able to save her this time. Thresh shook her back and forth. Then Clove saw him pick up a huge rock and bash it against her head._

I woke up to the sound of my door opening. I looked at the shadow that was waiting at the door. The shadow came closer and closer to my bed, and when it was at my side I saw the owner of the shadow. Clove.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but I couldn't sleep." Clove said looking at me with fear in her eyes. Then she started to walk back to her room. "I'm sorry, I did wake you up didn't I? I should just leave." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards my bed.

"No it's fine." I said and nodded. Without hesitation, Clove climbed into bed with me and rested her head on my chest, and I kissed the top of her hair.

"What are the gamemakers going to do to me?" Clove asked after a moment of silence.

"What do you mean, Clover?" I asked not taking my eyes off of the ceiling.

"This year it's a Quarter Quell, and every year they have a Quarter Quell they do something unusual to the tributes."

"I guess they already did something unusual to you, they are putting you back in the games." I finally looked at her and the fear in her eyes stayed.

"I guess so." She looked and me and tried to smile.

"Also putting Katniss and Lover Boy in the games is torture. Looks like you and Brutus are going to have to step it up." We both laughed lightly. "You're strong, you'll be fine."

"What if Brutus and I are the last two tributes left? We all know he's stronger than me." Clove frowned, as did I.

"I never thought about it." I thought for a minute then responded. "I guess you will have to use your weapon. Think about it, if he comes near you all you have to do is throw your knives . . . we all know you've done it before." That got a giggle out of Clove. "Just be you and everything will go great."

"I guess you're right." She said.

"And I will be with you the entire time." Clove smiled. I kissed her one more time and said, "I love you Clover."

"I love you too." She said closing her eyes. I guess Clove makes everything better because I had no more bad dreams that night.


	23. Training 20

**I'm so sorry that it took me a while to update. I have been super busy lately. I hope all of you had a great Christmas! And I hope you like this chapter (sorry it's short!). Also thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I am going to try to update more often. **

* * *

Chapter 23: Training 2.0

**CATO'S POV**

I woke up the next morning with Clove in my arms. I laughed silently at how Clove looked so angelic while she is sleeping. I looked around the room and saw that we weren't on the train anymore. We were on the second floor in the Capitol building. "I guess I had one beer too many." I thought. Suddenly there is a loud knock on the door, and I covered Clove's ears with my hands hoping she wouldn't wake up by the knock. But apparently it didn't work because Clove's eyes shot open and Michelle screamed "WAKE UP YOU TWO! CLOVE HAS TO GET READY FOR TRAINING!" I rolled my eyes about how annoying Michelle's voice is. Wait, training? Did I miss the parade?

"What did she say about training?" Clove asked groggily.

"You need to get up for training and top the charts as always!" I said and we both smiled. Clove kissed my cheek and got out of bed and went to her room.

"See you at breakfast!" Clove said over her shoulder. I touched my cheek where Clove kissed it and smiled.

"I love that girl." I said to myself.

* * *

**CLOVE'S POV**

I walked into my room and found the same training clothes as last year laid on my bed. I quickly got changed and met Cato and the others at the breakfast table. I sat next to Cato and an avox gave me a bowl filled with scrambled eggs and bacon. "Remember not to show too much today. You save that for…" Enobaria started but Brutus cut her off.

"We know! We have been in the games before. We were victors I might add." He said while Enobaria glared at him. I kept my eyes on my breakfast and giggled. Everyone stared at me and Brutus smiled. I bit my lower lip so no more laughter could get out. For the rest of the breakfast we all stayed silent until Brutus said "Well this is….."

"Awkward." I finished.

"At least I'm not the only one who thinks so!" We both smiled. I never saw this side of Brutus before. I guess because we are now allies he has showed a sweet side of himself.

After about another five minutes of awkward silence, Michelle said "It looks like you two need to get to training." Cato rolled his eyes again and I smiled. Cato, Enobaria, and Michelle stayed seated while Brutus and I got up to go to the elevator. As I walked by Cato, he grabbed my wrist and whispered in my ear "Good luck." I smiled and walked to the elevator.

* * *

Brutus and I were one of the first people at the training center. We stood in the middle in the center to a lady could tell us the rules when the other tributes arrived. After a couple of minutes everyone arrived and the lady started to speak to us about the rules, even though we all already know them. "You are not allowed to practice with other tributes…." She said. It seemed like she would never stop talking. Brutus nudged my, but because he is so tall (like Cato) he hit my shoulder. I looked up at him and he rolled his eyes and I tried to hold back my laughter. I looked back at the lady and when I looked past her I saw the two people I want to kill so badly.

Katniss and Peeta.

I glared at Fire Girl and she gave me a look that said 'You don't scare me'. I smirked; I could see the fear in her eyes.

Finally the lady stopped talking and I followed Brutus to the spears. I was never that good at spears. I try to think of them as big knives but there are completely different. I turned around and saw to people walking towards us. I tapped Brutus on the shoulder and he turned around and smirked. "Hello handsome." A woman, who looks a lot like Glimmer, said to Brutus.

"Ah Cashmere!" Brutus said. Cashmere reminds me so much of Glimmer. The way she touches Brutus' shoulder and giggles at everything he says, but I don't care this time because it's not Cato. Brutus gave me a look, pleading for help. I laughed and turned around when a man, who looks a lot like Cashmere tapped my shoulder.

"Hi, Clove!" The man said holding out his hand. "I'm Gloss."

"Hi!" I said shaking his hand. "How do you know me?"

"You were allies with the two tributes I mentored last year. Glimmer and Marvel." Gloss responded.

"Oh yeah! I remember them! Marvel was good, just in the wrong place at the wrong time." He nodded.

"Marvel was the most fun tribute I ever had to mentor." I remembered how Marvel told us so many jokes. I smiled at the thought, he was a good friend.

"Yeah! And Glimmer…..well she was….umm…pretty?" Gloss roared with laughter.

"Yeah Glimmer was a piece of work. Do you know how many times she mentioned how much she wanted to kill you? I was ready to kill her!" That statement got a laugh out of me.

"So you and Cashmere…" I started.

"She is my sister." He said looking at Cashmere try to use a bow and arrow, and Brutus getting frustrated at her.

"Now it makes sense how much you two look alike." Gloss laughed. Cashmere looked back at us and rolled her eyes at me.

"Cashmere loved Glimmer and hated you because Glimmer hated you."

"Ok." I shrugged my shoulders. If I could deal with Glimmer, I can deal with Cashmere. "These games are going to be fun." Gloss and I both laughed.


	24. Interviews

**Hi! Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. And I hope you like this one.**

* * *

Chapter 24: Interviews

**CATO'S POV**

"Clove everything is going to be fine." I said while stroking her hair.

"How do you know?" Clove said in between sobs. Clove has been second guessing herself ever since we got the Capitol this year. She thinks that she won't come out of the arena this time, that she's not strong enough, or smart enough. I keep telling her that she is going to win these games because she is strong and smart enough.

"You're Clove Fuhrman, and Clove Fuhrman never misses." I looked down at Clove's tear stained face. She finally looked up at me and smiled. After a few seconds Clove stopped crying. "Now let's go met your stylist for the interviews." Clove stopped dead in her tracks and began to shake again. "Just be the fun and loving Clove that I know," Clove hugged me. "And everything will go perfectly." I kissed the top of her hair.

When we reached the table I saw two people I didn't recognize, and no June and Brad. "Who are those people?" I asked Clove pointing to the unfamiliar faces.

"You don't remember?" Clove said looking up at me. I shook my head. "Those are our new stylists. Apparently June and Brad we moved to District 9. Those traitors." Clove frowned while I put my arm around her waist.

"Which ones yours?" I couldn't keep my eyes off of the handsome, young looking guy. I am just praying he isn't Clove's stylist.

"That one is mine." Clove said pointing to the handsome guy. I closed my eyes. "His name is Aaron. And the other one, Emily, is Brutus' stylist." Clove walked towards Aaron and gave him a hug. I wanted to punch him in the face. I know Clove and I are married, but I can't help but get jealous at times like this.

"Clove darling. So glad you could join us." Michelle said giving Clove a glare. "Today you have your interviews." Michelle continued looking at Brutus and Clove. I took a seat next to Clove and started to talk to Enobaria. "Clove, I told Brutus about his tactic. Now you get to hear yours."

"Oh joy." Clove said sarcastically and Michelle scowled.

"You need to be honest, but not too honest. Get it." Clove shook her head. Michelle sighed. "Don't tell Caesar about everything, but try to tell him things that make the people LOVE you. Like try to bring up how hard the last games were and how you will try to make these better. Be confident. Oh and don't forget to bring up Cato." Cato looked up from his breakfast, looking as confused as ever. He shrugged his shoulders and continued playing with his food with his fork.

"Brutus and Clove should go get ready." Enobaria said looking at the clock. "Cato, Michelle and I will meet you backstage." Clove got up and walked over to the elevator, but stopped. She turned around and jogged over to me, giving him a kiss on the cheek. I smiled.

* * *

**CLOVE'S POV**

I walked into a dark room following Aaron. He turned on the lights revealing a beautiful room with green walls, leather couches, a full length mirror, and a closet containing dresses and shoes. "Let's get started." Aaron said, studying my figure. I stood in the center of the room awkwardly. "Last year you wore a dress the color of the sunset, correct?" He looked in the closet.

"That's right." I replied. Aaron came out of the closet with a lime green dress that had a black waistband with a green flower on the side. I stood there admiring how beautiful the dress was.

"You like." Aaron said chuckling at my facial expression.

"I love!" I exclaimed. Aaron put the dress on the couch and stared at my feet.

"Now, what shoes do I put on your feet?" He walked into the closet, than came out moments later and looked at me. "You're kind of short aren't you?"

"Um yes?" I looked at my legs. I know I'm short but I don't like to think about it. Aaron came out with a pair of silver, sparkly, stilettos. I immediately shook my head no. "I cannot wear those! I will fall on my face!"

"Don't worry you won't." He seems so calm. He gave me the dress and pointed towards the closet. I walked over and got changed quickly.

When I came out I turned my back to Aaron and he zipped up my dress. I loved the dress, just not the shoes. I sat down on the couch and Aaron kneeled down in front of me with the shoes. He put them on my feet gently, and gestured me to stand up. I did so, and started to walk around the room. I thought walking in them would be hard, but I was super easy! _I am going to rock these shoes! _I thought smiling.

"I told you everything would be fine. You are a pro at walking in those shoes." I smiled.

"Thanks you so much!" I said walking over to Aaron and giving him a hug. He told me to sit on the coach again. When I was seated he put my makeup on. He put on lime green eye shadow and a light shade of red lipstick. I looked and the mirror and smiled. Aaron walked behind me and started to do my hair. He had too many braids to count on top of my head leading to a very tight bun, like a ballerina.

I smiled and stood up. Aaron took my hand and started to walk out of the room.

"Let's go meet with Brutus and Emily in their dressing room.

We got to their door and Aaron knocked saying, "Emily, it's me." Seconds later Emily opened the door and Aaron and I walked into the room. I saw Brutus sitting on the coach wear a black suit with a white shirt and a lime green tie. He looked at me and smiled.

"You look great!" Brutus said.

"Thanks. You too." I replied with a smile.

"Are you ready to go make the Capitol love us?"

"I think they already do."

* * *

I walked through the doors to backstage to meet Cato. I saw him standing next to Michelle and Enobaria. He saw me looking at him and smiled. "Wow, you look amazing. As always." I smiled and gave him a quick peck on the check. His smiled turned into a grin in a matter of seconds. Caesar announced Cashmere's name and she strutted out onto the stage. "I have to go to my seat. I will see you after." Cato gave me a hug and wished me luck. I walked over to where Gloss is and stood behind him.

He turned around and said, "Hey Clove, wow you look amazing."

"Thanks! You look great too." I replied and he smiled.

"Cashmere everybody!" Caesar said holding Cashmere's hand in the air.

"Good luck." I told Gloss while he smiled.

"Now, also from District 1, Gloss!" Caesar yelled while the crowd went crazy. I listened to Gloss' interview and was amazing at how he can make all of the girls in the crowd love him, much like Cato always does. I began to think about Cato and before I knew it Gloss' interview was over and Caesar announced my name. I walked on the stage with confidence and the sweetest smile. Many of the guys whistled and I tried to hide my smirk. I sat down next to Caesar and he began talking. "Clove, welcome back! How hard is it to be back in the games after only one year?"

"It's defiantly hard, but I know that these games are going to be great." I gave the crowd a smile while they cheered.

"How's Cato? You two were loved by the people from the beginning and end."

"He's great and I love that I get to spend every day with him." I heard many 'awes' from the crowd which made me smile even more.

"How hard do you think these games are going to be?"

"I know the games are going to be hard because all of the other tributes won other games. But, I think I have a very good chance winning again this year."

The crowd roared with cheering while Caesar yelled, "Clove Fuhrman everybody!" He took my wrist and held it in the air. I smiled and knew these games are going to be one that the people will never forget.

* * *

**I really hope you like it! Please Review and tell me is you would think this story to have a happy ending or sad ending.**


End file.
